


Observations

by MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: When Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller first met, both noticed how alike they were. But soon, as their friendship developed, both observed little things that set them apart from each other. Little things that somehow brought them closer together. A series of little observations concerning the bespectacled pair. 80s cartoon-verse.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not much I can say for this one. Just one warning - fluff! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

When Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller first met, both noticed how alike they were.

But soon, as their friendship developed, both observed little things that set them apart from each other. Little things that somehow brought them closer together.

Simon noticed that Jeanette adjusts her glasses in a different way to his. Instead of pushing them up by the hinges, she gently nudges them up by the bridge.

Jeanette noticed that whilst Simon had the knowledge that would astonish even Albert Einstein, sometimes when it came to literature, her quotes and expertise would be a little lost on him.

Simon noticed that Jeanette always looked like she had something to say in the presence of others, but never really had the chance to say it. Which is why he allowed her to say whatever she wanted whenever it was just the two of them.

Jeanette noticed that despite the many times Simon spoke negatively about his brother Alvin, whenever he heard others badmouth him, he would tense up.

At first, Simon put it down to sheer chance that each Tuesday when he left Physics Club, Jeanette would be waiting for him by the school gates. She told him she had Writing Club on Tuesdays. Simon soon realised that Writing Club was on Thursdays.

At first, Jeanette thought that it was fear and embarrassment that caused her heart to start racing whenever she tripped and fell into Simon's arms. She soon realised that her heart would continue to do that for the rest of the day, and only when it was Simon.

Simon noticed that whenever they went to the cinema, Jeanette had a real appetite for popcorn. By the time the adverts were finished, he would reach into the bucket and realise there was hardly any left.

Jeanette noticed that whenever they watched a romantic comedy together, Simon would blush profusely at the particularly mushy scenes.

Simon noticed that despite how beautiful she looked, Jeanette always seemed a little uncomfortable in fancy dresses and high heels.

Jeanette noticed that despite it being a tad informal, Simon was always smiling whenever she attended a party wearing sneakers.

Simon noticed that whenever he made a comeback or a witty remark, no matter how dry it was, he always saw the corners of Jeanette's lips tug into a smile.

Jeanette noticed that whenever she managed to outsmart Simon, he would go off sulking. But it was never for long; she only needed to hug him and he would melt.

Simon noticed how anxious Jeanette seemed when trying out new recipes. In instances like this, he would offer to help. Most of the time, the pair would resign and order a pizza.

Jeanette noticed how much of a sucker Simon was for pillow talk, no matter how much he would try to deny it the next morning.

When Simon proposed, he was a nervous wreck. He realised that he couldn't take no for an answer.

When Simon proposed, Jeanette was overjoyed. She realised that she couldn't say anything other than yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fluffy little thing I came up with on a whim. Hope you liked it! The reason I wrote it I guess was to show that even though Simon and Jeanette are counterparts they aren't carbon copies of one another. They are different to each other and I think that it should be remembered. Maybe I didn't convey it... I really do hope I brightened your day with this though :)
> 
> Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)


End file.
